


A Dog's Life

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Gabriel, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sam, Fluff, Gabriel's POV, Hidden Feelings, M/M, Nightmares, Sabriel - Freeform, Sensitive Gabriel, True love curse, Witch - Freeform, corgi gabriel, curse, puppy cuddles, puppy fluff, true love kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Gabriel gets turned into a Corgi by a witch he tried to play a trick on. He decides the best course of action is to go get help from the Winchester brothers.





	1. Chapter 1

"It's a cross walk! I'm trying to cross the road!" I yelled at the van as it stopped abruptly a few feet away, but like everything else I've been trying to say this last month, it came out in a high pitch bark. Being a dog was miserable. 

I was just messing around. Since I don't kill anymore, I put a lot of planing into pranks to keep them just as fun. How was I supposed to know the lady was a witch? This is what I get for getting cocky I guess. I really should have been paying more attention. If I had been I'd seen the dust in her hand before it hit me. 

When I woke up I was in a frickin dog crate, with a chain around my neck. Easy escape right? Wrong. The chain was made of a melted angel blade, with Enochian symbols carved into the links. 

When she finally showed up, she couldn't stop talking about how great she was. She 'caught an archangel'. She could channel my grace, and apparently I'm much cuter as a corgi. 

As soon as she let me oout, I nuzzled up next to her. When she bent down to scoop me up I let her. She brought me right up to her face, and then crunch. Loosing an eye is honestly a small price to pay for messing with me, but I couldn't stick around to do more damage. As she threw me away from her, I managed to get myself to her workbench. I snagged her grimoire with my mouth and I was out of there.

I ran at least two miles before I stopped. It took a few tries with the help of a broken chain link fence before I managed to slide that freaking collar off; but there was no pkioof. No two legs and still way too much hair. That was when I started to worry.

Turns out the spell she used to subdue me was a transformation curse. I'm stuck like this until true loves kiss. Like the freaking fairytale! Come on, that crap isn't supposed to be real! 

I trotted across the road and gave the driver of the van what I hoped look like a dirty look. I was almost there; almost to the bunker. I was suppose to be dead, but at this point it was worth giving up my secret to get help. If anyone could do something about this, it would be those knuckleheads. 

My stomach growled; not again. My last meal consisted of a moldy loaf of bread I pulled from a knocked over trash can. Maybe I can make it to the bunker and try to get them to feed me there. GROWL. Nope. I looked around hoping to find something to dig through. 

There's a family owned pizza place in the strip mall down the way. I might as well start there. It was a small place but there was an outside trash can. 

It took a few minutes but I eventually broke the bag between the decorative metal bars. The best thing I found was a half eaten slice of pizza covered in ash, probably dumped from a cigarette ash tray. It was nasty, but hopefully I won't have to keep eating like this.I choked down four bites before I just couldn't eat anymore. 

 

I arrived at the bunker entrance and of course it was locked and shut. Not sure why I'd expected otherwise; maybe I was hoping moosey was out on a run and forgot to close the door all the way. I plopped my tired ass down directly in front of the door. At this point, if they come out and I got smacked in the rump I didn't care. It'd honestly make me look more pathetic and since Dean wasn't to keen on dogs, the more I pulled on Sammy's heart strings the better. 

One hour went by, then two; it started to rain. The sun had been down for about three hours now and I was shivering so bad I don't think I could have got up to walk to a dryer spot if I wanted to. Curse my stubborn ass, I could have walked over to a nearby tree; but nooooooooo. A lost puppy in the rain was too good a cliche to pass up on.

I was about to give up hope when headlights shown through the tree line and my tail started to wag furiously without my consent. 

"Help! Sam!" Two sharp yips cracked through my muzzle and it got Sammy's attention immediately. He ran over, pulling his jacket off as he did. The next thing I knew I was wrapped up in a firm grip. Sam had me wrapped in his jacket and pressed tightly to his chest. I snuggled into his warmth. He smelled like sweat and beer, which I never envisioned myself enjoying, but it was the most incredible smell that had ever existed. 

The door to the bunker opened and I hid my eyes from the light. I knew I was shivering, but being held in firm, steady arms made me realize how bad it was. 

"It's not staying Sam." Dean called after us, as Sam toted me down a hall way. Sam didn't answer, I looked up and his face was set in a fixed, focused look. He gently set me down and I whined at the loss of his warmth. Maybe that was just a curse thing, because Gabriel the archangel doesn't whine. I noticed we were in a bathroom and started to walk over to Sam, hoping to snuggle up to him; for warming purposes only, of course. 

The moment my paw hit the cold tile though, I shot straight back onto the denim jacket. Sam started the water in the tub and turned back to me as he sat criss-cross a few feet away. 

"You must be a long way from home, hmm boy?" He held his hand out palm down for me to sniff. I needed to prove I wasn't a dog, so I just sat still. I guess he took that as I didn't like him and he let out a huff as he frowned. 

"I really want to warm you up, and get that caked mud out if you're fur. Will you let me do that boy?" He extended his hand again. I immediately stuck my nose up to it and gave it a lick. 

"Yes!" He smiled at my yip, and I didn't even care about how cute I must have looked, because that warm bath would be heaven. He scooped me up again and deposited me slowly into the warm water. I felt my muscles relax and I lowered myself so the water was covering everything but my head. 

"Feels good boy?" Sam chuckled. He pulled a bottle of shampoo from a shower caddy and squirted a dollop into his palm. It was the expensive kind and I laughed, of course Sam used the good stuff. I guess my chuckle startled Sam, because it came out as a wheeze mixed with a pant. He used his shampoo free hand to inspect my neck and nose. When he was satisfied I wasn't dying, which took a few minutes, he smiled at me.   
He always was a sap. When the cold shampoo touched my back I jumped up trying to pull away. 

"Hey, it's okay." He cooed. Darn that silky voice. He massaged it into my fur and I could feel the weight of the filth come off. Had I really gotten that dirty? 

"No collar, and by the way you look I'd say you need a home. If we play our cards right, maybe you can stay." He scrubbed my neck and I started to shiver in a whole new way. By the time he reached my ears I couldn't help myself. My neck craned and I almost fell over, I would have if he hadn't caught me. 

"Whoops, let's wait until you're out of the water for scratches." He continued to scrub me and I was putty in his hands. I was disappointed when the bath was over but without delay I was smothered by a fluffy towel and hoisted up. I could really get use to this.

"I think you need a name, don't ya boy?" He opened his bedroom door and sat on his bed, keeping me in his lap. 

"Scruffy?" He continued to dry me. 

"No!" I barked firmly. He chuckled.

"Alright, how about Duke?" I considered it for a second but let out the same bark. 

"Humm, how about Whiskey? It's the color of your eyes." That I liked. I gave his hand another lick and he pulled me up so we were eye to eye.

"Whiskey it is then." He nuzzled his nose to mine; which of course didn't make my heart melt. He turned to look at the clock, 10:37. He set me on the bed and started to undress. I licked my lips, which of course was just another dog thing. I drunk in those shoulders that flexed as he pulled his shirt over his head. Okay, maybe that wasn't a dog thing, but it's all I'm admitting to. He started on his pants but I made myself turn away. When he figured out I am me, wow that's weird to say, he'd think back to everything he'd done with me there. Me watching him undress, panting like, well a bitch in heat, was something I didn't want him to think about. 

I trotted up to the head of the bed and pulled the covers up with me. By the time Sam had changed I was under the blanket with my head poking out and resting on the pillow. 

"You're freaking adorable." He cooed climbing in next to me. I wanted to protest. I'm an archangel; who is definitely not adorable, but I was exhausted. My pride could wait until tomorrow. He wrapped his arm around me, and tucked me into his chest. Surprisingly, I felt safe. Not the normal, 'I can take care of myself' safe, but more like 'I have someone to take care of me' safe. With that last thought I fell into the deepest sleep I've ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up feeling Sam squirming behind me. He was mumbling and tossing semi- violently. I know a nightmare when I see one. I stood up, careful not to be pushed off the bed. When I saw an opening, I jumped up on his chest and frantically started licking his face. 

Nightmares suck. I know because, believe it or not, I've fucked up bad enough to be turned into a human once. Long story short, I lived a full year as a human. It was a few centuries ago, but I'll never forget how a nightmare feels. 

Sam woke up after a few licks. He was covered in sweat and the look of terror on his face broke my heart. I've seen a lot of looks on Sam before; powerful looks. His bitch face, his puppy dog eyes, the stubborn look of mule, but terror was not one of them. I kept licking, trying to remove every tear. Sam shouldn't have to cry. He is too good a person for this to happen to. 

I felt his hand on my neck and allowed him to bury my face in his neck. The silent tears turned to sobs and I didn't know how to help. As an archangel I could snap and fix anything, but as a dog all I could do was lick at his neck and let him hold me. It's one of the worst feelings in the world, feeling useless. 

He fell back asleep shortly after the sobbing stopped. I still waited about another twenty minutes before I pulled my head away though, just to be sure. I looked at the clock, almost four. I considered trying to sleep, but if Sam had another nightmare I wanted to be awake for it. 

I'm not afraid to admit I like Sam, not in a romantic way of course. I liked him in the 'I'd fuck you so hard you'd walk funny for a week' way. I also liked him in the 'you're really funny and could totally be my bestfriend way'. Definitely not a relationship type way. 

I don't do relationships; not since Kali. I enjoy a good fuck, with men or women, I'm not picky: hot, dirty, mindblowing sex. It's easy, no strings attached, and no chance of a broken heart; just the way I like it. So why am I so attached to Sam? 

I guess it started when we met. Don't get me wrong, I'd never met a hunter I liked. They're like ants at a picnic, annoying and always spoiling the fun. With Sam though, he had this aspect to his soul that I had never seen before or since. It's difficult to describe, it's a slightly different color, and there's this tiny whisper that pulls me in. 

He had to go, but what I saw in his soul is the whole reason I didn't kill the brothers. Back then taking a life was nothing, killed one person before breakfast on average. All tricks and laughs at anyones expense. After meeting Sam though, it made me question my priorities. That's when the mystery spot project started. 

I'd kept my eyes on the boys and after watching them sacrificing themselves over and over for the other, I knew it had to be stopped. The world needs at least one Winchester, but at this rate both would be off the board in no time. 

Picking Sam was a no brainer, and I'll admit I choose the worst way possible to try and teach the lesson I needed him to learn. Looking back I'm disgusted with myself. I was already regretting it deeply by the time he found me out, but I'd gotten this far, I had to drive the lesson home or the suffering would be for nothing. 

Every minute of every day after letting Dean die on that Tuesday was agony. I watched Sam fall apart at the seams, until I couldn't take it anymore. I let him catch me and I gave in. I needed to be done with Sam Winchester though, for both our sakes. 

I was shattered when I learned that the Winchesters were my brothers vessels. I knew the apocalypse would happen one day, and I'd come to terms with that, or I thought I had. I think everyone has something that they think they can handle until it actually happens. 

I again came to help Sam after I found out he was involved in the whole other gods mess. I'm not sure the exact moment I chose to side with humanity, but I know I chose them because of Sam. Sam is worth fighting for.


	3. Chapter 3

I must have fell asleep again because I opened my eyes to find Sam missing. It was eight on the dot. I scrambled off the bed and dashed to the closed door, jumping to try and turn the knob. After a few jumps I knew my attempts were futile, so I started to whine. If I barked I knew I'd piss of Dean and I desperately needed to stay, so that was a no go. 

Sam opened the door sometime later and ended up booping on me the nose. He was dripping wet with a light green towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Oh, Whiskey! I'm sorry." He squatted down and I wasn't sure what to do exactly. I didn't want him to think he'd actually upset me, but on the other hand nuzzling into his crotch wasn't going to help our relationship once I turn back. I settled on a quick lick to his hand and then ran across the room. 

Sam's morning routine took foreveeerrrrr, and I was starving. 

"Come here little guy." He said as he picked me up. He took me out to the war room where Dean sat on his laptop at the table, a plate of bacon next to him. Sam strolled past and was almost to the kitchen when Dean called after him. 

"I found a shelter we can drop it at." Sam's grip tightened on me. 

"He's a he, and his name is Whiskey." He turned around and walked until he was about five feet from his brother. 

"You named him? Come on man, you know that makes it harder to give 'em up." Dean sighed. 

"I want to keep him." Sam sounded like a little kid. 

"You know we can't Sam. What are we going to do on hunts? How's he getting around 'cause he's not ridding in Baby?" 

"He can stay in the motels, and there're special crates for dogs to ride in cars. Dean, please." Sam really sounded like a kid now, like a scared, sad kid.

"Sam." Dean sighed. 

"Look Dean, he helps, with my nightmares. We pretend we don't know that we both have our own personal hellscape at night and I'm fine with that. We don't ever have to mention it ever again after this, but last night was the best night's sleep I've had in years." Dean was silent, probably thinking it over. 

"Okay." He said.

"Okay?" 

"Okay." Sam turned in his heels and strode into the kitchen with a bounce in his step. What am I going to do now? It'll break his heart when he finds out. Maybe a new puppy would help. He set me down next the fridge and opened it. After a few seconds he pulled out a pack of hotdogs and I nearly exploded. Finally, edible food! I jumped up on his leg and barked. 

"Give me a minute. These will have to do until we can go to the pet store today." He smiled and pulled two bowls from a cupboard. Once they were on the floor I didn't know which to go for first. Cold, clean water or the incredible smelling meat. I decided that the water could wait and inhaled the hotdogs chunks until one got caught in my throat. I coughed and Sam was imedetly at my side. A few pats to my back did the trick and I was back to devouring my food. 

I needed to find a way to get them to realize I was me before Sam gets anymore attached. 

 

It was a thirty minute walk to the pet store and I had given up after ten. I had done enough walking for the rest of my life. Sam was incredibly understanding and he carried me the rest of the way. The first thing he did was walk over to the leash and collar aisle. He picked a simple gray leash and black leather collar. I like both. He put them on me to test the sizes.

"How's it feel Whiskey?" I gave an approving yip. 

"Good." He nodded and left them on, leading me to the next aisle. I've done some crazy stuff in the bedroom. Anyone who knows me can guess that, but being lead on the leash as a dog was extremely different and I DO NOT like it. Wearing a collar is one thing and being lead around in sexy underwear is even better, but this is a whole new kind of demeaning. 

Sam gave a small tug, but I kept my feet planted. 

"Alright then." He bent over and this time I jumped into his arms. Much better. He grabbed a cart and placed me in the child seat. We started at the back of the store foward. I knew it'd be best to find a way out of this quickly, but I might as well be comfortable in the mean time. Everytime he put something in the cart I gave either an approving yip or disapproving bark. 

We made it to the food section and when he reached for wet food I jumped up and barked. No freaking way! 

"Alright, alright, dry food got it, chicken or beef?" I barked twice. He reached for the beef then did a double take.

"Did you just understand what I said?" This was it! I was about to nod, when a petite, brunette woman walked over with a pomeranian tucked under her arm.

"He's soooo cute!" She squealed, reaching out to pet me. Oh hell no, I let out a low growl. 

"Whiskey! Be nice!" Sam tapped me on the nose and I pouted up at him. I'm not sure if it looked like a pout, I'm almost sure dogs can pout though. 

"I'm sorry about that, I just got him and he obviously need some socialization." He looked back at me for the last part. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm Sara." She stuck out her hand and Sam took it.

"Nice to meet you Sara. I'm Sam, who do you have there?" He motioned to the fluff ball. 

"This is Penny, I just picked her up from her grooming appointment." I noticed that the poor dogs nails had been painted pink, and there was what looked like an uncomfortably tight pink polka-dotted bow around her neck. 

"She's precious." Sam smiled. Sara gave him a flirty smile back and a fire started in my belly. Not on my watch. I stood and started to whine. Sam put his hand on my head and started to scratch while continuing his conversation. Shit, plan B. I squatted a took a dump right there in the cart. 

Sara let out an extremely loud sound of disgust and took a step back. 

"It was nice to meet you Sam." She covered her nose with her hand and briskly walked away. 

"Really Whisky?" I looked up at him full of pride.

"Yes really." I barked.


	4. Chapter 4

We took the long way home, even though Sam was carrying quite a few bags. I had to walk this time, but Sam did take off the leash, which I greatly appreciated. I stuck right to his side to make sure he knew I didn't need it. 

We got back to the bunker a little after two. Dean was gone and had left a note. Sam sat the bags on the floor and read it aloud.

 

"Gone out. Don't wait up." He put it back and squatted down next to me. 

"Guess we get the whole place to ourselves then." He tousled the fur on my head and I lean into the touch. At this point, I should probably consider that I might, MIGHT, have the slightest crush on the man in front of me. 

He stood and I followed him to the kitchen where he started to make a sandwich. I sniffed around but stayed close. As he was spreading the mayo I heard him start to hum, and I couldn't believe my corgi ears. Sam was humming Heat of the Moment. I stood in disbelief and the humming turned to mumbled singing. 

When he started to put the sandwich stuff away I regained my ability to function and walked over to him. He grabbed his plate and I followed him to the war room where he sat down. It took me a minute but I managed to pushed the chair next to him out and jumped up in it. Sam chuckled with his mouth full.

"You remind me a lot of him." He said. Wait! What?! I froze.

"You have the same eyes he did." This is too big of coincidence.

"I almost suggested the name Gabriel, but Dean would have freaked out." He is talking about me! 

"I miss him ya know." He took another bite and I was on my feet in the chair. How in the world am I going to make him understand? I barked twice. Maybe he'd remember that I'd picked out my food by doing that before Sara showed up. What kinda name is Sara anyway, the common and boring kind. Focus Gabriel! I let out two yips.

"You miss someone too Whiskey?" I yipped. That's a step in the right direction. He got up to take his plate to the kitchen. I was on his heels yipping. 

"Come back! I need you to figure this out!" I barked. 

"I wonder if you had an owner before. Do you miss them?" He picked me up and I kept my mouth shut. If we couldn't do one bark yes, two barks no, then this was the second best thing. 

"Maybe you had a dog family, brothers and sisters." Yeah, kinda. I whined, trying something new. He placed a kiss on my forehead, which left me stunned and speechless, in a matter of speaking. He let his lips linger just a second on my fur before pulling me away and cradling me against his chest. 

My heart sank. He had kissed me, and I was still a dog. I started to cry, which came out as small whimpers. Right way he had me up in his face again, inspecting. I'm not sure why I thought it would work. How could he love me after all the horrible, appalling things I've put him through. I guess I had let a little hope sneak into my heart. This is why I don't do relationships, why I don't get attached. 

"Hey, shhhhh. I'm right here Whiskey. I've got you." Sam snuggled me back into his chest and I tried to stop whimpering. It took a while for it to stop completely though. For the rest of the day Sam let me sit on his lap as he read a book.


	5. Chapter 5

I was woken up by Sam's nightmares again. He wasn't moving this time, but he was almost yelling, something about asking Lucifer to stop. There is a part of me that still loves Lucy, or maybe the person Lucy use to be, but the rage I feel towards him for doing what he did to Sam, it's immeasureable. I was up on Sam's chest in no time and this time I burrowed myself in his neck and started licking. When it didn't wake him up I started to bounce on his chest, just using my front legs so I didn't fall. I'd save that for when he's awake and needs a laugh. He startled awake and I fell, but he caught me and immediately pulled me close. I'm going to miss these tight hugs when this is over. 

"I'm so glad I have you to wake me up. You're such a good boy, Whiskey." I started up with the licks again. I didn't whine when he held me a little too tight. I needed to be there for him in every single way I could. I nuzzled and licked until the tears stopped and he just held me close to his chest running his hand down my back. 

When I turn back I needed to find him a damn good dog to replace me, maybe a service dog. He needs this, and I'm extremely happy to give it to him, I just wish I didn't have to. 

 

I woke up in the morning when Sam got up this time. I watched as he got his things and left to shower. The bed was still warm and it smelled like him, the natural him. I rolled around in the blanket and took a long sniff. I'd get up when he came back. 

 

"I just took him out; he's got food and water. He should just hang around, but keep an eye on him for me?" Sam asked Dean as he climbed the stairs. 

"Sure thing, Sam." Dean called. He was on his laptop again. I wanted to run after him, but again, it's another thing that I don't want Sam to think about when I change back. I seem to want to do a lot of things I won't want Sam to know about when I change back. 

Dean sat quietly typing and I decided to look around. I sniffed everything I could reach, which I actually enjoyed. Once I finished that I decided it was time to mess with Dean. I felt secure enough in my place here, and it was about time I had a good laugh. 

I approached Dean and nudged his leg. He looked down and pat my head. I took that as he's not grumpy, so I could push a little harder. 

I decided to jump up on the back of his chair and lick across all of the exposed skin, including the very top portion of his butt. He jumped up smacking both his knees on the underside of the table. 

"Shit!" He said as he spun around to glare at me. I smiled up at him innocently. His glare softened. No! I can't be too cute to mess with him! He huffed and squatted down in front of me.

"Here's the deal Whiskey. You stay out of my stuff and do your business outside and we'll get along just fine. Pets may not be my thing, but I can tell you're good for Sam. I haven't seen him this happy in a while and he's smiled more in the past few days then the last month. I'll put up with what I have to, you just keep helping him. Got it?" I gave a soft yip. 

Dean just had a heart to heart, boarder line chick flick moment, with a dog (who happens to be me). Did I really make that big a difference in Sam's life. A sharp pang of guilt hit me over the head. They'd both hate me when they found out wouldn't they? Dean stood back up and took his laptop to the kitchen, leaving me to sit alone with my thoughts. 

Sam didn't need another dog. I can't trust another dog to do this job. If I have to stay this way, to help Sammy I will. Honestly I've been so focused on getting them to understand I'm me, that I really hadn't noticed how much I enjoyed this. 

Sure, I have to eat dog food, which isn't as bad as you'd think, but I get what I've wanted for a while now; to be a part of Sam's life. I get cuddles and love, even if it's not the type I wanted, and most important I get to help Sam.

That settles it. I'm not changing back. 

 

Sam got home just before dinner time. I walked back and fourth with him as he made trips to and from the car. Since I didn't have to worry about what happens if I change back, I'm going to be as clingy as I want to be. 

He tossed Dean a burger and sat down with a bag of his own food. I laid down at his feet, not wanting to seem like I'm begging. Besides, I'm not to keen on salad anyway.

"Whiskey, come here." I got up with a short stretch and trotted out from under the table. Sam was holding a chicken tender down for me. I am absolutely in love with this man. I took it quickly, while being sure not to nip Sam's fingers. 

"Really Sam? You're going to spoil him rotten." Dean rolled his eyes, but his tone was playful. 

"What, it's his first family meal. Besides, when we're on the road we could run out of dog food and I should test what he like or what might disagree with his stomach." I listened to Sam as I savored the chicken. 

 

The rest of the evening was spent with me at Sam's feet and the brothers talking about potential cases. They had found two, but both really weren't weird enough to be in their wheelhouse. Sometime after eleven I felt gentle hands pick me up. I was half asleep and made a quiet groan when I was tucked into his arms. He kissed me on the top of my head before resting me on his bed so he could change. I could look if I wanted to now, but I'm tired and tonight, even if I was human, it seemed like a cuddle night. 

He laid down beside me and I moved over to curl up onto his shoulder. Not only was it extremely comfortable and intimate, but I should be able to wake up quicker if the nightmares start again. He let out a small laugh.

"I love you, Whiskey." I licked his cheek, hoping he understood that, I loved him too. 

 

I was woken up at about midnight by a squirming Sam. I was up immediately and started to lick his face. He must have been really under because when that didn't work I tried to jump on his chest, but that just made things worse. I had to do something quick and the first thing that came to mind was to try and lick into his mouth. Would it be weird, yes, would it be worth it if it woke him up, absolutely. I started to lick into his mouth and in exactly three licks his eyes opened, but I don't think it was the licks that woke him. I had started to glow, exactly like that movie, Beauty and the Beast, when at the end he gets turned back into a man; because obviously the true love kiss wasn't embarrassing enough, she had to copy another Disney movie move. 

After the glowing stopped I was left laying on Sam's chest in my human form. He stared up at me, mouth open in shock. 

"I- uh, it wasn't me- the witch, -err - cursed." I couldn't do this. I flapped my wings, not carrying where I landed and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

I ended up landing somewhere in south Florida, which was still very much awake despite the late hour; how could I have forgotten it's spring break! Probably because I had way more pressing issues to worry about, but hey, girls in bikinis and fruity drinks are just what I need. The perfect recipe to move on. I'm fixed, I'll send Sam a new dog, and that will be that. No need for our attachment to grow. A clean break is always best. 

It took all of five minutes for me to find a tiki bar on the beach. I looked the menu over and picked the sweetest looking drink they had. I have really been craving sugar. 

I got my tropical punch and tried to focus on the four girls playing volleyball. There was a taller girl in a sliver bikini I had my eye on. I like 'em tall. Shit! No reminders of Sam. I suck my drink down and snap some money on the counter. 

All I need is a little time to clear my head, and what better way to do it then a walk on the beach. I head down the least crowded path to try to get away from the music. Sam doesn't know why I turned back. I bet he doesn't even know he loves me. If he loves me, because the other two kisses didn't work. 

'Gabriel, we need to talk about this. You're supposed to be dead, and suddenly you're my dog. Please come back.' Shit now he's praying! The prayer stopped, thank dad. Okay so he's confused, that's to be expected. Maybe I'll write him a letter to try and explain. 

 

It's been three days and I've lost count of the prayers. At first they were pleading which hurt almost as much as when I had to watch him go through my mystery spot hell. Then they turned angry. Angry I can handle, it's in no way fun but it's still better. He should be angry at me, I should have tried harder to make them understand I was me. If I hadn't waisted so much time enjoying myself, we wouldn't have gotten so close. I'm almost sure that the reason the kiss worked is because he fell in love with Corgi me. The logic is sound enough and I'm not giving it anymore thought. 

'Hey Gabe, we just got back from a hunt. I found the witch that did cursed you. I still really want to talk to you, especially because I know the details of the curse now.' I sighed after hearing his prayer. 

After the angry phase he started to just talk to me. Details about his day, random thoughts, a joke he heard; anything and everything. I had tried to write the letter I intended to send a hundred times, literally. I just couldn't put my thoughts on paper, not the way I need to get them across at least. 

I knew he'd dig up something about the curse eventually. He is Sam after all; curious, smart, funny, amazing Sam. And he broke my heart with each prayer. The attachment was there, and until I got some closer, it wasn't going away. I might as well give in now, end both of our suffering. 

 

I flew into the bunker but cloaked myself. It'd be best to scope out who was where and what they were doing. Dean was out and Sam was at the library table looking over some papers. It's now or never. I planted my feet and landed across the table from him. He looked over at me as he set the papers down. 

"Hey." A bittersweet smile on his face. That wasn't the reaction I expected but let's roll with it. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't just say hello. The guilt that had started to eat at me since I flew in changed from nibbles to large mouthfuls. I nodded my head in acknowledgment; it's the best I could do at the moment.

I have never been more scared in the my millennia long life. I am an archangel. I can smite people, change reality, but standing here in front of Sam Winchester, makes me weak in the knees. Standing here, in front of that breathtaking, extraordinary man, who no matter how many times he breaks, can always pick himself back up, it makes me feel, weak. 

"We should probably talk." He motioned for me to sit across from him and I did. The chair screeched across the floor as I pulled it. I kept my head down after I sat waiting to be yelled at, scolded, told off. After a full minute explosion free I looked up. He was looking at me with gentle hazel eyes. 

"I have a question." Hopefully he starts out with something like how or why; something easy.

"Do you love me?" Let's just skip to that then! Why not?! I stayed silent and minutes or hours passed, I'm not sure which. 

"I found the witch that cursed you." Okay, this I can talk about.

"I know, I've heard your prayers." His smile lifted slightly, looking more sweet, less bitter. 

"Why did you run?" 

"I was embarrassed, I guess. I didn't think you'd want me around." He nodded. His smile fading into a concentrated face, lips pursed.

"You didn't think I'd want you around. Do you know the full details of the curse?" 

"Enough, you fell in love with corgi me, I kissed you and I guess you kissed back in your sleep. Then, poof; I'm back." 

"That's not how it works, here." He slid one of the papers he'd been reading across the table. I picked it up and skimmed over it.

"Only true loves kiss can break the curse. The love must be pure, forged in truth, built in trust. Love that will last beyond time, and that can only be found once in a lifetime." Sam spoke the last part of description aloud. I didn't move. This couldn't be real, no way, no how.

"Do you think I could feel that way towards a dog?" At this point I wish he had exploded at me. It would be less painful then this. I'd hurt him in the worst way possible, a million times over. There is absolutely, without a doubt no way, he could feel that way about me.

"But when you kissed my head-" 

"Lips only, says so right in the spell." 

"Sam, I'm so, so sorry." He stood and I followed until we were a few feet away at the end of the table. 

"Gabriel, do you love me?" My voice quivered as I started to speak.

"I do." He took a slow step forward, like he was approaching a scared animal. Probably trying to make sure I wouldn't fly away again. I met him half away and he pulled me up into a deep kiss. His hands rested on my face and I wrapped my arms around him torso. It was like I was created to fit in this very spot. I never want this feeling to go away, and I don't think it ever will.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried something out of my comfort zone, with this one, by using one characters point of view the whole way. Please let me know how you like it?


End file.
